A Twist in Time
by Katherine1373
Summary: After accidentally travelling to the Marauders time (yes I know it's been done) Hermione has to survive the Marauders, dates, hexes, boys, flirting, prank wars etc. All while managing the twins and Harry who "accidentally" travel back. What would Harry think having his godfather hitting on his best friend? And their biggest goal is to make it out with their sanity. Right.
1. Sleeping with a time turner

**Hey Everyone! So this is an idea my friend and I got and half the credit for the story goes to her (Awesome as Annabeth!) For now it's in first person, but I might change it to third person if it gets hard to write. We've planned a good amount of the story and I PROMISE not to leave it hanging. I'll try to update every week or 2 weeks, but I won't abandon it because I hate it when other authors do that. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The war ended. Finally, after years of preparing for this, it was over. Making sacrifices, decisions, and solving mysteries is finally done, and over with. Harry defeated Voldemort, and all is good in the world.<p>

But what happens if another Dark Lord arises? What if Voldemort _isn't _actually gone? What happens if this was all a hallucination, an illusion?

_Don't be silly, _Hermione thought to herself. _We vanquished Voldemort, for good. Well, Harry did. If a new Dark Lord emanated, then we'd cover it. After all, who could be as malevolent as the Voldemort himself?_

Hermione shook her head, shaking the thoughts away, while heading towards the Griffindor common room. _Those thoughts won't do you any good. Focus on what's happening now, and do not dwell on the past._

Hermione walked up to the Fat Lady, where Neville was standing. "Neville! What're you doing here?" she exclaimed, her eyebrows furrowing.

"I wanted to get something, but I keep forgetting the password," he said, looking slightly sheepish.

_Even in his seventh year, he keeps forgetting. _Hermione thought, internally smiling. _Some things never change..._

"It's Transcendence." she said, as the Fat Lady swings open and followed him in.

The common room, like all the other rooms, was completely damaged. Regular spells wouldn't help this at all. Hermione sighed. The 20 students who were helping to rebuild Hogwarts, herself and Neville included, could meet up and figure out a spell, but after doing that for 2 months straight, she mentally groaned at the thought.

Neville turned to Hermione. "I can check the boys dormitories for anything simple and then I think we should call it off for today. You should get some rest as well."

Hermione nodded, giving him a grateful smile as he jogged upstairs. She, Harry and Ron were going to the burrow afterwards, and the thought of Molly's dinner made her mouth water. It also made her not pay attention and bump into someone. She whipped around to spot a raven haired boy with glasses. "Harry I'm so sorry!" Hermione exclaimed. "I wasn't paying attention and-"

"Hermione calm down," he said, interrupting her rambles. "It was just a bump! The world won't end!"

They both cracked a smile, but their eyes wavered. For some people the world did end. Hermione shook my head. Don't dwell on the past.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"The girl's dormitory," she answered. "Can you go do a quick sweep of the boy's dormitory with Neville? Then you and Ron can head back to the burrow."

He frowned. "What about you?"

"I'm going to stay a bit. I think I'll research a few simpler spells for us."

He smiled. "Alright, but don't stay too long. You work to hard anyway." Giving her hand a comforting squeeze, he head up, disappearing behind the door.

Hermione sighed softly and head back out, checking the other students. Most of them had head home except for Luna and Cho who were outside Professor McGonagall's office.

"Hello Hermione," Luna greeted. "I've checked the office for nargles and peskies. Luckily they had formed they're own nest in the corner so I decided not to disturb them

Cho, not wanting to seem rude, smiled politely at her before turning to Hermione. "The Ravenclaw common room is alright. I can try to ask my mom about some spells for tomorrow."

Hermione nodded, trying to sound enthusiastic. "That's great! But you guys should really head home now."

They nodded and after brief goodbyes, they left.

Hermione entered the office. Most of the Professors were helping the Ministry so they rarely came here lately. Performing a quick cleaning charm in the office, she glanced around for anything out of place. Something sparkled in the corner. _Do nargles sparkle?_ she wondered making a mental note to ask Luna as she walked over and picked it up.

Hermione stared at it. She blinked making sure it was real. It was. _But how? Professor McGonagall returned it back in third year. The year we saved Sirius. I could still recall the way he looked at Harry. The fierce streak of concern and the slight wistfulness by his resemblance to James. The way he looked at him before that flash of green light..._

Hermione didn't know what else to do with the time turner so she slipped it around my neck and head back to the common room and ran up to the dormitory, sinking down into one of the beds. She sighed, allowing myself to relax. While none of the students helping out got a break, Hermione was managing the project so it was even worse for her. Closing her eyes and absently fingering the necklace, she pulled the covers over herself. She knew she had to work, but one minute couldn't hurt right? Just one more minute

..."Oi Padfoot! Mooney! There's a chick in my bed!"

Being on the run for 6 months had sharpened her reflexes, which wasn't always a good thing. In this case, Hermione's first reaction was to swing a fast punch at whoever was above her.

"OW!" he roared, clutching his face. As her eyes adjusted, she realized she had broken his glasses. "You bring a whole new meaning to punching like a girl!"

"I am so sorry!" Hermione exclaimed. "Hold on a second." She pulled out my wand. "Occulus Reparo." With a flourish, the glasses were easily repaired and placed neatly on the bridge of his nose.

His eyes widened in surprise as he pulled them off to be certain. "Gee thanks," he said with a smile. "I'll have to remember that."

Hermione nodded silently. The guy looked a lot like Harry. A LOT like Harry. Then something clicked. "Wait did you say-"

Another boy burst in, panting and glancing around wildly. "What happened?"

"Sirius!" Hermione exclaimed, before she could stop herself. She turned back to the other boy. "James?" _Was I hallucinating? If not then how was this-no way._

He looked surprised for a minute, before a smirk took over. "Well I shouldn't be surprised by the fact that you know my name since it was my bed you were in," he said casually.

Hermione eyes widened and she immediately jumped out, muttering apologies, her cheeks scarlet. He just laughed. "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm, er, Hermione Granger," Hermione said quickly said, gripping her wand in case of an obliviate. Her other hand fingered the time turner as she one again cursed herself for wearing it to bed.

Sirius shrugged. "Well you already somehow know us," he said, hinting at an explanation.

"A friend of mine knows you guys," Hermione explained wincing at the obvious lie. "I kept in contact from my previous school."

"Oh yeah? Who?" asked James.

"Lily Evans."

James's eyes widened and a grin took over. "So she talks about me? Interesting."

"Very pleasant stuff," Hermione said sarcastically. Hesitating, she asked the one question which would confirm her sanity. "What year is it?"

Sirius looked at hercuriously. "1975," he answered. "We're in fifth year."

By now, he and James were standing in front of Hermione, looking at her like I was crazy. Hermione shook her head. "No way, no way…"

She tried to grab the desk for support, but missed and fell onto James. She felt a sharp sting in my elbow and something hit my head, causing it to explode in pain. The last thing she heard was Sirius yell, "Mooney! The chick fainted!"

_Oh how I wish I could roll my eyes._

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell us what you think! And just clearing something: this is not or will it be a JamesHermione or a Sirius/Hermione or a threesome! Hermione will be single, but there will be plenty of humor from the marauders and flirting.**


	2. Making a Deal (Oh Merlin)

**Hi everyone! So I guess I can manage weekly updates, although they may be a bit late. Thank you so much to all the reviewers, I'm so glad you like the story! This isn't the most exciting chapter, and it's kind of short, but I promise the next one will be better. One more thing: I'm switching to third person because I think it'll be easier in the later chapters (If you like an angry Hermione then you'll like those!). I'll edit the first chapter later though. On with the story!**

* * *

><p><em>Forget crucio, <em>Hermione thought. _I'd like to see Harry Potter survive a killer headache_.

She groaned. "Ow." Despite the pain, it came out weakly. Someone – a guy – chuckled and muttered 'you got that right'.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes, and screamed. Luckily her arms were strapped down so she couldn't do any real damage, but the grinning face jumped back with a laugh.

Her heart sank as she recognized him. Her hopelessness changed to anger when she remembered what happened. "James?"

He looked at her innocently and she may have believed him, he was that good, but after a year of dealing with the Weasley twins, she knew better. "Yes?"

"Who brought me here?"

"Why that noble act would have been commit by me of course."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "How did I hit my head?"

"You fell."

Hermione sighed. _I may have hit my head but I am not stupid_. "Potter if you're really as noble as you put it, you would have caught me."

He frowned. "How do you know my last - wait," he looked affronted. "Of course I caught you!"

"But?" Hermione prompted impatiently.

"I dropped you," he admitted sheepishly.

Hermione opened her mouth but closed it again, wondering if she heard right. "You dropped me?" she reiterated for confirmation.

James winced. "Well Mooney and Wormtail burst in at that minute and I was surprised and accidentally dropped you." He hesitated. "And Wormtail accidentally kicked your head," he added. "And in shock, dropped his textbook on you."

_Wormtail_. _That filthy, no good, slimy, lying, cheating piece of dirt had the nerve to kick me in the head?!_ Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes. 2 seconds later she felt a sharp prick, and fell unconscious again.

The second time she woke up; there was a women in the room. She poured a glass of pumpkin juice and her face split into a smile as she realized Hermione was awake. "Thank Merlin!" she said with a sigh. "I thought I gave you too much sleeping potion!"

Hermione shook her head. "I'm fine," she said, accepting the glass from her. Taking a large sip she continued. "How long have I been here?"

She frowned in concentration. "It was 3, no 5…" she trailed off. "Or maybe a week." She shook her head. "I really don't remember." She stared at Hermione. "You're Ashley right? Or Marlene?"

Hermione stared at her. "When can I leave?"

She shrugged. "Well….I think you're supposed to stay for 10 days."

"What?"

"That's what the sheet says. I'll go check." She bustled out.

_Did I really want someone who had no idea what they were doing, help me out?_ Hermione tried to un strap herself, except it was too tight. Her wand was on the other table, too far for me to reach. She glanced around for any of the Marauders. "James Potter!" she hissed.

The wall beside the bed shifted over and Sirius popped his head in. "I'm Sirius Black not James Potter!" he mocked.

Hermione glared at him. "Give me my wand," she demanded.

Sirius very slowly climbed out of the passage way, yawned, and handed Hermione her wand at snail's pace. As soon as the wand touched her hand, Hermione zapped him with a jelly-leg jinx, and ignoring his complaining, got out of her bed.

As she stepped into the passage way, she realized she had no idea which direction to go. Hesitating, she sighed and pointed her wand back at Sirius, allowing him to stand up. He jumped up swiftly and glared at her. "That was unladylike," he said pompously.

Hermione snorted. "It that's unladylike then what's punching a guy?"

"You already did that," Sirius pointed out. "But it would be very unladylike, and since it was a Marauder it was very very unladylike and since that Marauder was going to ask out your friend it was very very very unladylike and since that friend was Lily Evans it's very very very very unladylike and since-"

"Shut up!" Hermione yelled.

He grinned. "And now that's unladylike!"

Hermione glared at him. "Take me back to the common room," she ordered.

Sirius crossed his arms. "What if I don't?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes and "accidentally" shrank her bed to one tenth of its size.

Sirius gulped. "Right then," he said in a nervous cheerful way, quickly backing away from her wand. "Come on."

Hermione followed him into the passageway, expecting to be in the common room in about 10 minutes.

But 10 minutes later, Hermione and Sirius were still wandering through the passageways.

"Where are we going?" Hermione demanded finally.

Sirius looked at her, puzzled. "Well I didn't know which common room you were in so I decided to take the long way around Hogwarts." He looked at her curiously while she looked ready to strangle him even though it was partially her fault. "Which house are you in?"

Hermione sighed. "Gryffindor," she snapped.

Sirius crossed his arms. "How do I know you're not an intruder?"

Hermione sighed again. "Hogwarts and foundation of its magic its structured on is specifically designed to reveal the truth on the Marauder's map, which you'd know about," she said pointedly.

Sirius's eyes widened. "How'd you know about that?"

Hermione snorted. "You and James aren't exactly the quietest people," she covered casually, praying it would work.

Sirius let out a loud and pathetic, "Hmph!" and walked off while Hermione rolled her eyes. Boys.

Eventually they reached the common room where James, Remus and Peter sat in the midst of an argument.

"But it doesn't make sense!" James whined.

Remus rolled his eyes. "It's English! How does it not-" he paused catching sight of Hermione and Sirius and his annoyance changed to concern. "How do you feel Hermione?"

Hermione smiled for the first time in hours. "Fine thanks," she said with a smile.

Peter, who was nervously drawing on his homework, spoke up. "Sorry about kicking you," he apologized.

"And sorry for dropping you," James added, not sounding sorry at all.

Hermione brushed it off, "It's fine," she said to Peter, not being able to sound as friendly. She sat down beside Remus since he was the safest Marauder. "Listen you guys I need your help."

Sirius smirked. "This should be interesting," he muttered but quiet down at a look from Remus.

"I have to speak to Professor Dumbledore," Hermione announced.

They all stared at her, before James snickered. "Yeah like that's gonna happen."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione demanded.

"He hasn't exactly been coming out of his office for the past month," Peter explained. "Something about dealing with You-Know-Who's attacks."

Hermione's eyes widened and she couldn't stop the slight shudder._ Of course. Voldemort's still alive. And so are James and Lily. And Sirius. And Remus. And Peter isn't a traitor yet. And…_

Remus frowned. "Hermione are you okay? Should we take you back?"

"No," Hermione said quickly. "I'm fine." Getting back to their previous conversation she said, "but what about detentions and meals?"

Sirius shrugged and kicked at a pencil, rolling it under the couch. "No idea. We usually have our detentions with Minnie." His eyes widened. "Speaking of which, I gotta go!"

Remus rolled his eyes. "How long?"

Sirius tapped his head and frowned, trying to remember. He brightened. "2 hours. So till 11:00 pm. She loves to me too much to let me go before that." Shooting his friends a quick grin, he jogged out happily.

Hermione watched him leave. He seemed so carefree. And so did all the others. Remus and Sirius weren't constantly fearing their lives and James, while she wasn't too fond of him from his memory, reminded her a lot of the twins who could easily joke about anything in life. They didn't deserve any of the things that happened to them. But there was no point now. It had all happened. Now she had to concentrate on getting back.

"So Hermione," James started, stretching out on the couch. "Why do you need to see ol' Dumbles?"

_Dumbles? Oh.. Dumbledore!_ Hermione hesitated. "It's personal."

James gave her a lazy look. "Then I guess we can't help you," he replied simply.

Hermione glared at him, ready to yell, but paused. James and Lily were in the same year. Fifth. Lily was a prefect who had easily hexed James into obliviousness and back which so clearly had no effect on him. She took a deep breath. "What if I give you something in return?"

James's eyes narrowed. "Like what?" Remus and Peter exchanged glances, obviously curious.

Hermione smirked. "Well, I know for a fact that you 4 are quite the pranksters," she began, gaining their full attention. "And I know that pranks require a lot of thought and work," she continued. "And class is one time where you can't work, and you can't really use the washroom excuse for an hour," she said in mock sympathy.

James grinned excitedly. "What are you suggesting?" he asked eagerly.

Hermione pulled a box out of her robes, expanding it to full size. Opening up the intricate compartments, she revealed pieces of colorful sweets. She handed it over to James, who silently read the back, his eyes and grin widening with each second.

"Skiving Snackboxes!" He exclaimed handing it over to Mooney who read it eagerly. "Did you make these?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, my friend's brothers did," she answered truthfully. "I'll give you 2 full boxes AND and idea for a brilliant prank as long as you give me full credit for it," she told him. "Getting into trouble is the only way I'll have a chance of seeing Dumbledore."

James held out his hand with a smirk and Hermione shook it. "So what's the idea?" he asked, pulling a spare bit of parchment over and poising his quill over it.

Hermione grinned. "Fireworks."

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! I hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	3. Pranks, Plans and Problems

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the long wait, but I blame it on my homework. I did make this chapter longer though. And for those of you wondering when Harry and the twins are going to show up... either the next chapter or the chapter after.**

* * *

><p>Hermione let out a sigh of relief as she entered the girl's dormitories. Who knew accepting some of those sweets from the twins would help her out?<p>

All the other girls were asleep, snoring softly. One of the beds was empty though. Between a girl with dark red flowing hair and a girl with soft brown curls. Hermione hesitated. The girl was probably out after hours. She'd be back soon. Where would Hermione sleep?

The answer came instantly. _The Room of Requirement._ Hermione frowned. _Do I have to break so many rules? Hexing Sirius… he deserved it. Passageways… I had to get out somehow. Giving a Marauder Skiving Snackboxes…I had to make a deal. Getting in trouble… I have to see Professor Dumbledore. Heading out after hours to sleep in the Room of Requirement… I have to sleep somewhere that's not a floor. _That settled it. She didn't have another choice really.

But before that, she hurried into the bathroom and locked the door behind her, flicking on the lights. Pulling out her wand, she performed a quick spell, watching in the mirror as she shortened slightly and the tiredness in her eyes disappeared to the spark of knowledge. Just like she was in fifth year. Perfect.

Making her way back to the dormitories, she was surprised to see the girl with red hair sitting up, her green eyes, curious. Bright green eyes. Lily Evans. "Who are you?" Lily asked in a polite but firm voice, her wand already in her hand.

"Hermione Granger," Hermione answered back pulling out her own wand in case. "I showed up new here-" Hermione paused realizing the nurse hadn't told her how long she had been knocked out, "a while ago," she finished. "I was knocked out though."

Lily's face broke into a grin and she laughed. "You were the chick Potter and Black were yappering about?"

Hermione winced. "Is that what I'm known as?"

"Don't worry," Lily waved it of. "Remus and I let everyone know that _a girl _was hurt." She raised an eyebrow. "Where's your stuff?"

"It's going to be transferred here soon," Hermione lied swiftly. She could easily transfigure some clothes and books for a while.

Lily nodded and placed her wand at her bedside table. "Alright." She motioned toward the empty bed beside her. "You can sleep here. My friend Marlene isn't going to be here this year because of some Quidditch World Tour."

The bed, Hermione realized, was the one she used in her time. Lily's bed was Ginny's.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief at not having to sneak out. "Thanks," she said gratefully. She hesitated for a second. "Can you please do me another favor?"

Lily nodded again with a slight shrug. "I can try."

"I told James and Sirius that I already know you. If they ask you could you confirm it?"

Lily looked puzzled. "But why would you lie?"

"Long story," Hermione explained. "And it's not something I can share right now," she added. "It's okay actually-"

"No I don't mind," Lily answered absently, obviously lost in thought. "Listen, did Potter say anything about me?"

Hermione shook her head slowly. "No, why?"

"Well if he does, like I'm infatuated with him or overly mean or vicious, then don't believe it."

Hermione laughed. "Don't worry. My friends say the same thing about me, I know better," she said with a grin, remembering the George's vivid descriptions about her to some of the first years. Not that part of it wasn't true.

Lily let out a sigh of relief. It changed to a wince as Alice – the girl with brown hair – tossed a pillow at Lily. She shook her head. "Anyway, we should get to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." A few minutes later, the dormitory was once again full of soft snores.

Hermione woke up surprisingly early from the sunlight peeking in through the curtains, specially angled toward her bed. She was just about to do a mental debate on whether or not to get up and close them since her head was too addled to remember the spell, or stay in bed and ignore it, before she sat up. She could easily talk to Sirius about the fireworks, help them prepare them and get detention and be home by tomorrow.

On that happy note, Hermione quietly got dressed and walked over the boy's dormitories. Entering, she tried not to wince at loud snores and smelly clothes lying around. The 2 worst beds were in the back and the shockingly belonged to James and Sirius, who both had already kicked off their blankets and were twisting around, mumbling in their sleep

Hermione took a deep breath and backed out of the room, and perfecting her aim, sent a small stinging jinx to wake Sirius up. It did wake Sirius up. And his yell woke the rest of the boys.

"Who yelled?!"

"You're yelling."

"WHO YELLED?!"

"You did!"

"I didn't yell. I let out a many cry."

…

…

"What?"

"There's no such thing as a manly cry."

Sirius snorted. "Course there is. That's what men do when they're zapped with fire. It was burning, it was smoldering, it was-"

"A hex," Hermione cut in calmly who had had quite enough of his bragging. All the boys turned to her. Some grinned (James), some winked (Sirius), some looked surprised (Remus) and others looked confused (Peter).

"You nearly killed me!" Sirius yelled.

Remus rolled his eyes. "It was a hex Padfoot."

"A dangerous one," Peter pointed out.

This time Hermione rolled her eyes. "James can I talk to you?"

James nodded, the grin still present. Sirius narrowed his eyes suspiciously before they brightened. "Oh about the fire-"

"About You-Know-What and what You-Know-Whats will You-Know-What need and to decide when You-Know-What will take place," Hermione cut in.

"Oh," Sirius said, realization dawning. James had hopefully told his friends. He frowned. "What's You-Know-What?"

"You Know You-Know-What!" James said loudly.

Remus groaned. "Prongs, he was at detention!"

James's eyes widened. "Oh yeah!" He dragged Sirius by the hair while Remus and Peter followed.

Hermione pulled out the parchment on which she had scribbled the ingredients. "How soon can you make it?"

While James and Sirius mulled over the parchment, Remus stared at Hermione. There was something odd about her. The way she acted. It was like she already knew James and Sirius would cause trouble so she kept them in their places. It was like she knew that Peter had done something wrong and was a bit cold to him. It was like she knew something about him even he didn't know. But most of all, it looked like she felt sorry for them. Why? He knew it was stupid, she was a stranger, but he felt them same way he did with Dumbledore. She knew something.

Hermione knew Remus was watching her. And she knew the question he had. But what could she tell them? She was still shocked, as she watched James and Sirius. James looked so much like Harry it hurt her. He'd grown up so fast and here… James was a boy. A fifteen year old boy whose biggest issue was detention. Not saving the world. Who could easily look at people without wondering if they were going to kill him. She almost expected him to look up and ask for help with homework the way Harry did. She almost expected Sirius's eyes to widen the same way they did as he fell through the archway. She almost expected Remus's gentle face to be replaced with the worries of an older man as he dealt with the order. And she almost expected Peter to tap his dark mark and summon You-Know-Who.

"This afternoon," Sirius spoke up.

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts. "What?"

"We can have this ready by the afternoon," James repeated. "We have most of these ingredients, we'll just have to borrow some stuff from Slughorn. It'll take roughly 2 hours to make and then we'll set them off."

Hermione nodded, satisfied. "Good. Just give me credit," she reminded.

Remus frowned. He caught Sirius's eyes and he could tell his friend was thinking the same thing. There was something awfully familiar about her.

"Are you sure about this though?" Peter asked worriedly. "I mean you don't even know if it will work."

"Oh it'll work," Hermione said with a smirk.

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked up to see Lily standing midway on the staircase with her bag in one hand, and Hermione's unpacked one in another. Several other girls had begun to come downstairs as well. Most seemed surprised to see Hermione with the Marauders. "I thought you might need this," she said holding out the bag. She glanced suspiciously at James who grinned back cheekily. She rolled her eyes. "And Remus," she added turning to the 'decent' marauder, "we have to go over some stuff today, will 6:00 work?"

"Hey Lily!" James said cheerfully.

Lily ignored him. "Remus?"

Remus opened his mouth to answer, but James beat him to it. "I'm fine Lils thanks for asking!"

Remus sighed. "Lily I may not be able to come today, can we do it tomorrow?"

Lily bit her lip. "Well, if we get up early then…"

"Yes I did try out a new look, how kind of you to notice!" James cut in.

Hermione bit her lip, holding back a smile as Lily purposely continued to ignore James. Sirius rolled his eyes.

Remus shot her a pained look as if saying 'what can you do?' "6:00 am then," he said quickly.

"Why no Lily, I'm not busy today, I'd gladly accompany you- HEY!" James was cut off as he narrowly dodged a jinx Lily shot at him. "I was just answering your thoughts," he grumbled.

Lily sighed. "Yes people have developed a habit of flirting with death," she said lightly, before walking out.

James watched her leave. "She loves me."

Hermione groaned. "See you later."

Hermione being Hermione managed to excel in all her classes, shocking the Professors and James and Sirius who had landed themselves in detention and dragged Remus and Peter along, during transfiguration. Currently she was sitting in charms, her long since finished assignment lying on her desk. The only other student finished was Lily who was calmly reading a book.

Professor Flitwick was trying to reach a quill – self marking, she noted – and ignored the notes being passed between 2 girls behind her.

She anxiously looked around every few seconds wondering what was taking them so long. "Professor Flitwick may I use the bathroom?"

He nodded, still trying to reach the quill.

Hermione hurried out and after making sure that no one was watching, had over to the Transfiguration room. She put her ear to the door.

"Is that a new robe Professor?"

"It makes you look a lot slimmer."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Trust James and Sirius to do something like this. She waited until Professor McGonagall turned around before tossing her clip at Sirius.

Sirius turned around and raised an eyebrow at her. Before she could debate hexing that annoyingly calm smile off his face, Professor McGonagall turned around. "Ms. Granger?"

"Professor Flitwick needs you," Hermione said quickly.

Professor McGonagall glanced at James and Sirius who smiled winningly in return. "No worries Professor," Sirius said charmingly. "We'll set off the dungbombs when you get back."

She sighed. "Ms. Granger, stay here for a minute." With that, she walked out briskly.

Hermione crossed her arms. "Well?" she demanded, eyeing them.

Peter frowned. "That look….," he snapped he fingers. "Molly! Molly Prewett!"

Remus laughed. "That's why she seemed so familiar, snapping at those two!" he said motioning toward James and Sirius.

Hermione was too shocked to speak for a second. "Molly? Curly red hair? Kind of scary when she's mad?"

Sirius grinned. "That's her! Lily must have mentioned her. You have her glare," he added cheekily.

Hermione bit her lip which was threatening to betray a smile. She had mastered Molly's glare, finding it useful in many situations involving Harry, Ron or the twins. Or all of them. "Anyway," she said briskly. "When are you setting them off?"

Sirius pretended not to hear. "Is that a new robe Hermione? It makes you look a lot slimmer."

Hermione gave him an incredulous look. "Are you kidding me?!" Did guys really use the same pick up line on girls in less than 5 minutes? She made a mental note to ask Harry.

Sirius, clearly not expecting that reply, looked puzzled. "What?"

Remus shoved him. "When are you guys leaving?" he said loudly as James pulled a bunch of stuff from his desk.

"Right now," James called over his shoulder as he and Sirius jogged out.

There was an awkward silence.

BOOM! CRASH! CLANG!

Remus and Peter exchanged grins and ran out. Just like the rest of the student body.

Hermione didn't bother and just huffed, watching through the door window. Students swarmed the corridors yelling and laughing as James and Sirius ran maniacally through the halls screaming nonsense and tossing fireworks into the air.

Hermione smiled remembering the dragon swallowing Umbridge and the same dragon was currently chasing Lily who was yelling death threats. James and Sirius looked afraid, but didn't stop.

Hermione sighed letting her head drop onto the desk. Closing her eyes she groaned. _What's wrong with me? I've just traveled back in time to Harry's dad's generation and yet...I'm not worried or scared._

"Hey Hermione?"

"Oh," Hermione quickly sat up, wiping her mouth in case of drool. "Hey Remus."

He looked amused. "You see, there was a slight...issue."

* * *

><p><strong>And now what did James and Sirius do? Hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	4. Shirts and Skirts

**Chapter 4! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you have know idea how much it helped! :D And a quick note: I'm going to write a few chapters to see where I'm going with this story so there may be a longer wait. If you have any ideas then feel free to PM me or add them in the reviews! Thanks everyone!**

* * *

><p>Hermione stared at him. For a very good reason, <em>slight issue<em> had her panicked while hexes she could perform in her sleep, flashed through her mind. "What issue?" she demanded.

Remus didn't bother hiding his grin, but he had a good sense to hold a touch of sympathy. "Well it's kind of a compliment in a way… but basically, the prank was really good. So good that James and Sirius…sort of…took…credit for it."

Hermione stared at him. And stared. And stared. "You're kidding," she said finally.

Remus shook his head. "Sorry," he apologized, "but no." He motioned toward the 2 marauders who were happily chatting with a crowd of girls with too much make up on. He grinned seeing Lily's slightly annoyed expression as a bold girl in a miniskirt flirted with James.

"What's so funny?" Hermione snapped, mistaking his grin at Lily for amusement at her. Before he could reply she cut in. "If you are amused by this scenario than there is something seriously – no pun intended – wrong with you. Instead of lecturing your friends about how utterly wrong this was and how they are going to lose any chance of endangering the human race by passing on their arrogant genes if not worse because that is exactly what I'm planning on doing, you are here grinning, _grinning! _Because this happened!" During this, she had been waving her hand with the wand, around as she spoke and it hit the wall, resulting in a crack. She looked at it horrified, no longer angry. "Oh no!"

"Don't worry," Remus said quickly. "Lily knows a spell for that. I think."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief which was freaky considering how angry she had been seconds ago. "Thank Merlin."

A loud laugh echoed in the hall, and Hermione's vision narrowed onto one person. Sirius Black.

Hermione stormed over to him, shoving through the huge crowds, her eyes flashing dangerously, her hair streaming behind her, her head practically steaming. His panicked face arranged itself into an easy grin. "Hey Mione," he greeted with a smirk.

Hermione clenched her fists at the nickname. "A word?" she grit out.

He nodded nervously. "Uh, yeah, totally! Why not?"

"Oh I'll show you why not," Hermione muttered, dragging him by his robes ignoring his manly cries of 'ow!'

Shoving him into an empty classroom, she whipped around and yanked his wand from his robes. "You have one minute," she said swiftly, the wand settling at his chest. "Explain yourself."

"Okay! So you see, uh…" he trailed off for a second, scratching is head. "Well, the prank was brilliant! Really brilliant! And we just…couldn't give you all the credit," he explained. "I mean not that there is anything wrong with you," he added hastily. "But we just had to take credit! We'll make it up to you! Marauder's honor."

Hermione slowly lowered her wand, mentally debating with herself.

_Should I kill him?_

_Well that'll just decrease your chances of leaving. Killing a Marauder would upset the other 3 who wouldn't help you then._

_But he deserves it!_

_All guys do. There's nothing extraordinary about him._

_Agreed. But…_

_No buts._

_But…_

_NO BUTS!_

_Okay!_

Meanwhile, Sirius was having a very similar debate. Very similar.

_Should I run?_

_Yeah._

_You're right._

He ran out.

Hermione rolled here eyes. "That's not very manly of you!" she yelled. She frowned feeling a slight buzzing in her pocket. The two way mirror! Pulling it out, she saw the familiar face of Ginny Weasley.

"Hermione! Where are you? Everyone's worried sick!" Her friend exclaimed. "Mum's going out of her mind!"

"I'm so sorry Ginny," Hermione apologized. "But…I uh...I'll be back in a few days."

Ginny's eyes widened. "A few days?! Where are you? Hold on a second." Some shuffling happened and Harry Potter replaced the redhead.

"Hermione! Where-"

"Harry is Ginny still here?" Hermione cut in.

Harry shook his head slowly. "No she head out to greet Charlie."

It wasn't that Hermione didn't trust Ginny, but she was pretty sure Harry would understand it better. She took a deep breath. "I time traveled."

She watched him carefully, expecting a grin to burst out or him to laugh. He just nodded. "Completely expected."

"And," Hermione hesitated. "I'm in 1975." She waited for the message to sink in. It did.

Harry's eyes widened. "Wait so you- Oh hey Ginny."

Hermione tapped the mirror and Harry's reflection vanished. She placed the mirror back in her pocket. _Well I guess I'm here for a couple of days._

When she head out, most of the crowds had cleared. Shooting James and Sirius death glares, she grabbed her bag and pulled out a thick book, burying herself in the clever spells.

_I'll live. Maybe. For now I'll go ask Lily to fix my wand.  
><em>

2 days later…

"…and I didn't exactly understand the how the goblins could have done it when the weapons were metal," Lily explained.

Hermione nodded. "It doesn't work out. I'm pretty sure they were silver or else it wouldn't work." The Gryffindors had just had nap time (a.k.a. History of Magic) and the only 2 students who paid attention were discussing the goblin rebellion.

Hermione and Lily, being ever so similar, had quickly become close friends and easily split their homework everyday, getting it done in half the time it usually took them.

Sirius and James had shockingly kept their promise and that little bit of time left between flirting, being obnoxious, flirting, breaking rules, flirting, quidditch, flirting, attempting homework and flirting, they had made a plan Hermione was not yet aware of, to get her into trouble.

A small crowd had begun to gather around James and Sirius, who were in a very seriously animated conversation while ruffling their hair.

"Ooooohhhh!" A girl squealed. "They're actually, like finally, like doing it!"

Lily eyed her warily. "They're actually, like finally, doing what?" she asked, pulling out her wand.

She squealed again. "That hot guy," she pointed to James (Lily gagged) "and that hot guy," she pointed to Sirius (Hermione gagged) "are exchanging shirts!"

_I really need to get my hearing tested_ Hermione thought._ I mean, I could've just sworn she was excited about them exchanging shirts._

"In front of us!" the squealy girl squealed.

Lily sighed. "Potter! Black!"

All heads turned to her. James's eyes widened. "Mione!" he exclaimed. "How dare you hang out with my future wife before me? I thought we were friends!"

Hermione stared at him incredulously. "WE?!"

The guys laughed. The girls pouted ridiculously.

Lily glared at him icily. "What's going on?" she demanded.

James and Sirius shot Peter a look who snapped into attention. "Prongs and Padfoot want your opinion on something," he said as if were rehearsed.

Remus sighed. "If they switch shirts and Padfoot puts on glasses and messes up his hair, then could they pass for each other?" he said in the same tone

Lily shrugged. "I guess so," she said casually. "But no exchanging shirts in the corridor."

"Awww Lily!" Sirius whined.

"It's not like you wouldn't enjoy it," Remus pointed out with a smirk.

"It's not like I haven't seen it before," Lily shot back.

Everyone gasped. Lily had seen James shirtless….did that mean…

"We were swimming! Honestly get your heads out of the gutter!" Lily yelled, her infamous temper rising up.

James just winked causing several girls, including the squealy girl, to giggle. He and Sirius whipped off their shirts and took their time in handing them to each other, purposely flexing their muscles.

Hermione and Lily exchanged glances and rolled their eyes. Boys.

20 long minutes later, James and Sirius had replaced their selves and stood proudly, and surprisingly, bore a strong resemblance to each other. Most of the guys had left by now, but the crowd of females was still there, 2 of them in a heated discussion.

Sirius caught sight of Hermione and gave a nod to James. He and James came up behind her dragged her down the corridor, their ears permanently damaged from her shrieks.

"Keep it down!" Sirius hissed.

"Even Lily wasn't this loud when I tried to drag her into the broom cupboard!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. Boy was she glad Harry wasn't exactly like his dad.

"Okay." Sirius and James finally released her and she crossed her arms, glaring at them.

"What?" she repeated.

"We have a plan to get you into trouble," James announced

Hermione's anger changed to relief. "Alright what?"

Sirius cocked his head to the side as if greeting someone. Hermione turned around but the corridor was empty. She missed the nods they exchanged as she turned around. "What?"

Sirius blinked, pretending to escape a trance. "Oh nothing. That's a nice skirt Hermione."

Hermione looked down at the uniform. The skirt stopped just at her knees from where she had lengthened it. "What were you doing looking in the first place?!" Hermione could almost see Ginny groaning and face palming telling her for the millionth time to not be suspicious of any guy who complimented her.

"Well...if I tell you...you may or may not hex me so I'll, just, read?"

Hermione could feel her temper rising. "What is with you!? First you both take credit for something I told you I_needed_ and then when you _finally_ end up using your brains for something _useful_ then you comment on my _skirt_?! Without even realizing it, her wand had shot out bright red sparks, blasting Sirius against the wall. Why she was angrier at Sirius and decided to blast him, she had no idea. Probably because James's son was decent. "I'm sorry," she said not actually wanting to hurt him but still sort of mad.

James stared at her wand nervously, but it also looked as if he was trying not to smile.

Sirius groaned. "Prongs say something!" He obviously wasn't injured.

James shook his head quickly. "I, uh, nice shirt!"

(Hermione's rant is bleeped out because this story is rated K)

Hermione breathed heavily, feeling a lot better now that she had let all this out. For some reason, they were smirking.

"Why are you smirking?"

Sirius's smirk widened. "It worked," he said with a grin. He pointed behind her.

Hermione whipped around and her eyes widened. "Oh! Hello Professor Dumbledore!"

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! And do you guys think I'm moving along a bit too fast with the story or are you all fine with this pace?<strong>


	5. Author's Note (Sorry not an update)

**Hi everyone! Sorry to those of you who thought this was a chapter...and don't kill me. I am SO SO sorry for not posting this earlier and thank my friend "Awesome as Annabeth" for reminding me! Since Red Maple started I've been kind of busy reading and couldn't update. The good news is that my friend and I are over halfway done, so the next update's in 2 weeks. **

**I'm also going to edit the previous chapters to make the writing a bit better so if you keep getting emails on this, I apologize in advance. And once again if you have any ideas for pranks or the plot, PM me or review.**

**I've also changed my username and this is the final time because I know it gets confusing.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**


End file.
